


The Prancer And The Vixen

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: The Twelve Days of Tom 2015 [9]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, d/s dynamics, fluffy-ish smut, here be smut, winter porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a surprise for Tom for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prancer And The Vixen

“That’s it, my sweet girl. You look so good like that,” Tom said as he tied the last rope. I was lying on my back with my arms tied to the corners of the bed, and he stood fully clothed at the end of the bed, stroking my calf muscles and staring hungrily at my naked body. “This is such a lovely Christmas gift, baby. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, honey,” I said, glad that I would know for sure that he liked his gift. Tom had been wanting to experiment with dominance and submission for a few weeks, but I’d been unsure about how well I’d do. As a surprise to him, I’d dressed in the lingerie I knew Tom liked best and waited on my knees in one of the bar stools in our kitchen. When he walked through the door, he saw me immediately and his briefcase dropped to the floor with a clatter. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” I’d said as I stood and walked over to him. I whispered my idea in his ear, and he gasped as his hand squeezed my ass. A few minutes later, I was lying where I was and he had a Cheshire grin on his face. “Please, sir, may I have your cock?”

“Not quite yet, sweetheart. I want to see what it’s like to make you come with a vibrator when you’re tied down. I want to memorize how you writhe and scream for me,” Tom said as he smacked my thigh gently. “Oh, you’re so beautiful. Now, where’s your vibrator, my love? I know you must have been using it before I came home.”

I blushed and nodded my head.

“It should be on the counter out there,” I said as he walked out to go get it.

\---

Thirty minutes later, I was on my hands and knees with my wrists tied behind my back. Tom was thrusting into me hard and fast, having already made me come for him innumerable times. His hips rolled and snapped, and he growled in pleasure.

“Yes! Come again for me, baby. Come on, I know you can do it,” he said as he reached around me and started rubbing tiny circles on my clit. I screamed incoherently again, and Tom groaned loudly behind me. “Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck, baby, yes!”

He snapped his hips faster and faster, and I finally felt him explode inside me with a shout of my name, coating my walls with his seed and marking me as his once more. He untied my wrists and cuddled me into his arms.

“Are you alright?” He asked, and I nodded my head. Tom stroked my hair and wrapped me in a blanket. “I love you, my darling.”

“I love you too, Tom. Merry Christmas,” I murmured before kissing his cheek.

“Merry Christmas, (y/n).”


End file.
